na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula
Scent Description: Dracula is a nobleman and his perfume should be as such. Using a VA Pheromone accord based on the essential oils of deep bergamot, grapefruit, violet and Hungarian Oakmoss, thus began a search for the ultimate scent of what we would have Dracula be part of this Vampyre Collection. Introducing Black Amber to the blend created a texture of scent that was both noble, aristocratic and mysterious. There was one thing left, a touch of Earl Grey Tea and this perfume was Dracula and a drop of Hungarian Incense. 2015 Resurgence: Does a resurgence smell different? Slightly. We amped the main ingredients and gave the most beautiful components more oomph. Created to age most beautifully. ---- ---- Review #1 by SaphyRyan on Wed Oct 01, 2014 I am going to start with how this puts me at the walls of the castle, the mossy scent is there in the forefront giving me the feeling that the sun just went down and the moss is cooling off and letting off a scent, far beneath is the tea in this oil but it slowly comes out of the coffin in the basement as the scent progresses. I vaguely smell the black amber but I do smell it so I know it is there and there is an incense here that I have not smelled from VA before but it is incense and very subtle. I think it could be the fog that rolls in and hovers above the coffin giving this oil a story. The tea progresses and unlike the other Dracula from the Egyptian Room from VA, this one is a scent of the Dracula standing on top of the castle and being the King of vampires. It is royalty. If you want the Dracula that wants to feed, you might want the other Count Dracula oil. I once thought this was very simple but it is beyond complex. Every once in a while the grapefruit and bergamot come out and then I go to smell my wrist and I cannot find them again until they come out again for a brief moment in the air, like Dracula coming out from the shadows and then hiding within them again? I thought about layering this with kashmir and that may work but the more I wear this the more I feel the story and I do not want to change it. An amazing oil, I cannot wait to try the other three. ---- Review #2 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #3 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #4 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:VApothecary Category:Limited Edition Category:Halloween Category:The Vampyre Collection